


Hidden emotions

by tenshi6



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshi6/pseuds/tenshi6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor gets drunk and wants Loki badly but he is not the type to give in easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden emotions

Title: Hidden emotions  
Author: tenshi6  
Fandom: Thor  
Pairing: Thor/Loki  
Rating: NC-17  
Length: one-shot  
Warnings: incest, smut, swearing, rated NC-17 for a reason, bad English  
Summary: Thor gets drunk and wants Loki badly but he is not the type to give in easily.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing… unfortunately  
Author’s Note: Sorry, I suck at writing summaries and titles, please forgive me.

Hidden emotions

Loki was peacefully lying in his bed, pulling the covers up to his chin, inhaling deeply. There was a ceremony going on a few levels beneath but he had gotten sick of listening to everyone praising Thor and his greatness. When no one was paying any attention to him he slipped out of the spacious hall and went straight to the bedroom what he shared with his brother. Though Loki had never admitted, he wasn’t annoyed because everyone paid attention to Thor, he was annoyed because his brother literally forgot about him when he was in a spotlight. It hurt him so much that he usually couldn’t bear the atmosphere long.

Loki was half asleep when the door of the room flew open then closed with a loud bang quickly followed by the sound of a large ‘thud’ and swearing.

“Brother?” Loki asked unsurely, sitting up in his bed while rubbing his eyes. The fire was still burning in the corner of the room so he could clearly identify that the still swearing figure crawling in the middle of the room was Thor. “Damn you, brother.” The younger sighed frustrated as he got up to help his brother standing up. 

He would bet that the loud noises could be heard in every parts of Asgard and it wasn’t a smart idea to draw their father’s attention. He was frighteningly angry when he had once found out Thor was drunk as hell, not to mention the lecture both of them had received on the following day. Poor Loki, probably for the first time in his life, was innocent in the whole case.

“Whazz are ya doin’ here?” Came the not so intelligible question from Thor. “Da fun has just sta~rted!” He yelled, grinning like an idiot while Loki threw an arm around him to help him stand.

“Shut up, bro. The party is surely over for you.” The younger scolded him and dragged him towards the bed. He was gripping Thor as tightly as he was able to, not wanting to drop the god of thunder. That would have made so much noise that whole Asgard had heard that, thinking there was an earthquake or a sudden attack from Jotunheim.

“You meanie~” Thor pouted but Loki ignored his childish behaviour. He would make sure to give Thor a lecture on the following day, when he was sober. He was fed up of Thor’s stupidity; it was at least the hundredth time he had to take care of him when he got drunk. He didn’t do this because he was so helpful, no, he just didn’t want their father to scold him for not stopping his brother.

Finally they reached Thor’s bed and Loki lay his sibling down. As he was about to free his arm under Thor, the older pulled him down, not letting him go.

“What are you doing?” Loki mumbled surprised against the older’s shoulder but he didn’t get a reply. “Great.” He sighed annoyed and tried to pull free. It was no use. “Thor, let me go! It’s uncomfortable to bend over you!” Loki hissed.

“Then lie down on me.” The god of thunder said simply, causing his brother’s eyes to go wide in shock.

“Are you out of your mind?” He yelled a bit too loud, but his sibling’s suggestion was just absurd.

Without warning, Thor grabbed his legs and rolled Loki on top of himself, hugging him tightly while the younger was struggling against it with all his might, uselessly. Moreover, in the next moment, Loki found himself being pushed onto his back, trapped between the bed and his brother. Just as he was about to push Thor away his wrists were pinned down roughly, his legs were being held down by Thor’s.

“Thor, this is not funny.” Loki snarled annoyed when he realized the god of thunder was wearing a cheeky grin all over his face. 

“You’re beautiful.” Thor whispered in a low tone, shocking Loki even more, a pink tint appearing on his cheeks as his brother leaned closer to his face.

“And you’re drunk as hell my dear brother. Now will you- MMMMH” Loki was suddenly silenced by the other’s hungry lips, Thor’s hot mouth swallowing whatever he wanted to say.

“Sto-mmm, plea-ah sto-… ngh… STOP!” Loki was able to free one hand and punched his brother painfully hard on his face to push him back at last, and now was wiping his mouth in disgust. “You’ve gone too far this time, idiot!” He shouted at the other who stared at him confused. Loki was furious and Thor knew – even in his cloudy mind – that he had crossed the line. The god of mischief was trembling; his cheeks flushed and if Thor had looked closer he would have noticed the damp eyes.

“Loki.” Thor mumbled absent-mindedly but his sibling wasn’t listening as he got up in a hurry then stormed out of their room, not seeing his guilty expression neither the shame on his face.

“Damn it.” Loki threw a fist against the wall in the bathroom, slumping down to the cool, marble floor. He chose that place to be alone since he knew no one would be around at a time like this. He was panting and trembling, desperately fighting to hold his appearing tears back. He wouldn’t cry. He was not that weak and yet, he was so close to break down. Why Thor had to mess things up? It was really hard for Loki to hold his desire back and he had managed it somehow up till now but after his brother had kissed him, he felt the control slipping out of his hands. “Damn you, Thor.” Loki buried his face into his palm, letting a teardrop trailing down his cheek.

The following day was rather awkward. Loki was trying to act as if nothing had happened but Thor insisted to talk about it so he ended up practically running away every time his brother tried to approach. He knew it wasn’t wise to do so but in his confused state Loki knew no method but this. However, he was well aware of the fact that he wouldn’t be able doing this forever and should face Thor. The sooner the better. He decided to talk with his sibling after dinner when both of them were in their room, and hopefully no one would interrupt them. As Loki finally came to the decision he felt his heart easier, now all was left to think about what he would say.

While he was walking on the empty corridor, occupied with his thoughts, a hand suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him into a room, locking the door behind him.  
“Thor?” Loki stared at the god of thunder with wide eyes, unconsciously backing to the wall. “What are you-?”

“Sorry, this was the only way to talk to you. You were running away from me all day.” Thor sighed.

“I wasn’t.” Loki lied immediately and Thor frowned but then left it be.

“Anyway, I just wanted to apologise for my rude behaviour yesterday. I didn’t mean to dishonour you.” The older one said after a short pause, the guilty glint in his blue eyes couldn’t be missed and ludicrously, Loki felt himself being guilty, too, though he hadn’t done anything wrong.

“I’m sorry for hitting you.” He mumbled then stared at his brother surprised when he let out a short laugh.

“I deserved it, I suppose.” Thor managed a grin and Loki grinned, too.

“Well, yeah.” He agreed with his brother and thought everything was back to normal. However, when he was about to leave, Thor grabbed his hand softly, causing Loki turn to face him, frowning.  
“I-I just want you to know that I… I-” He was desperately trying to find the right words and Loki had a really bad feeling about what was coming but he was also too curious to turn away, though he might regret it later.

“I think I have feelings for you.” Thor said finally, looking expectantly at the younger whose frown deepened.

“I’m your brother after all.” Loki played dumb, trying to force a proper confession out of Thor even though his heart was beating so fast he was afraid it would rip out of his chest. Yeah, he would definitely regret his stupid game later.

“No, it’s not like that.” The god of thunder whispered in a low tone and Loki had just realized that their lips were being dangerously close to each other. However, it was already too late to retreat and in a second he found Thor’s soft lips covering his and the worst thing was that Loki didn’t have the strength to push him back. Moreover, he was practically encouraging Thor’s tongue to enter his mouth and explore it slowly yet passionately.

“Thor, please.” Loki broke the kiss and gasped. “Don’t do this.” It was more likely a pleading than a command.

“Then push me away.” Thor whispered only an inch away from Loki’s intoxicating lips. “I swear if you push me away I’ll never try it again.” He looked into his sibling’s poisonously green eyes and expected the worse but Loki only clutched his fist. He couldn’t push him away. He wanted it, too, and he could not deny it any more.

“I can’t.” Loki breathed, desperately trying to listen to his mind but it was useless. His hand wouldn’t move no matter how much he wanted it. He was well aware of the fact that what they were about to do was hostile and immoral but he had been sinfully longing for his brother’s touch for just too many years.

After a few seconds of silence Loki leaned forward and practically offered his lips to Thor who covered his mouth with his own, pushing his tongue into Loki’s hot cave. The younger welcomed him with a satisfied moan and snuggled up to his brother, smiling into the deep kiss when Thor wrapped his muscular arms around his slim torso, hugging him tight. It was warm and calming; Loki had never felt this relaxed before.

A sigh of complain escaped from Loki’s lips when Thor pulled back because of the need of oxygen but was immediately compensated when the god of thunder placed a soft kiss on his neck, sucking and biting the skin playfully. The raven haired boy let out a gasp of pleasure and got a firm grip on Thor’s blond locks while his other hand was resting on his shoulder.

Thor moved from Loki’s neck to his mouth again, kissing him roughly this time; his desperate fingers were frantically ripping his clothes off but the younger stopped him suddenly.  
“Not here.” He panted when he was finally able to pull back from the kiss.

His sibling only nodded in understanding and grabbed his hand gently, pulling him towards one of the guest chambers. Thor was grateful it was not too far away. He locked the door behind them then kissed Loki again while he was carefully pushing him back to the bed. When they had reached it, Loki stumbled backwards and fell onto the silky blanket with the god of thunder on top of him.

Now, Loki was being trapped between the bed and Thor and suddenly an alarm started ringing in his mind, screaming that he should stop now before it’s too late. The god of mischief replied to it sarcastically. ‘It’s already too late.’ With a shy smile, Loki grabbed Thor’s clothes and freed the man from those within seconds. Thor did the same with Loki and soon they were lying in a bed naked, admiring each other’s body. It wasn’t like they had never seen each other naked, but this time it was different.

The chill went up Loki’s spine when he thought about what Thor was about to do with him and how much he had been yearning for it. It was like a dream coming true. A very filthy and perverted one.

The god of mischief snapped back to reality when he felt Thor’s hot tongue engulfing his half-hard erection and he let out a loud moan against his will. Thor had surprised him in a very good way. He couldn’t believe his brother was actually deep-throating him. He had read about this in many books but never expected the pleasure would be this intense. He grabbed the blanket tightly because he needed something to hold on while he threw his head against a cushion, moaning loudly again. He could feel Thor’s smirk against his cock.  
However, Loki had to stop his brother soon if he didn’t want to cum and cupped Thor’s face between his palms, giving him a soft, lingering kiss. Both of them gasped in lust when their erections had met.

While kissing, Loki pushed Thor gently and rolled on top of him then broke the kiss with a sly smirk. He moved downwards and took Thor’s manhood into his hot mouth eagerly. Thor let out a loud, surprised moan at Loki’s unexpected movement but it was a really good feeling to have his brother’s wet tongue running up and down on his erected shaft. The god of mischief covered his brother’s cock with much saliva then pulled back and lied down beside Thor, on his back.

“Brother, please.” He pleaded in need and he didn’t need to explain what he needed, Thor knew it pretty well.

He pushed three fingers into Loki’s mouth, wanting him to wet them, too, and Loki did. Then the blond pulled the fingers back and spread Loki’s legs wide apart to push one finger in. The younger’s body jerked in slight discomfort but he didn’t complain, not even when Thor added the second and the third finger. He was making scissoring movements to prepare his brother then removed the fingers. Thor put Loki’s legs onto his shoulders then grabbed his hips with one arm while he took his member in the other, placing it at Loki’s entrance.

“Tell me if it’s hurt.” The god of thunder whispered in a tender and caring tone, making Loki even more aroused. The younger nodded and took a deep breath.

Thor pushed in and Loki let out a cry of pain, closing his eyes tightly. The older stopped immediately but Loki shook his head. “Go on.” He whined, wanting to have Thor inside him. He knew it would be better later; he just had to bear the first few minutes. Easily said than done, it really did hurt like hell.

Thor was finally fully in him and the raven haired boy’s legs had fallen from his shoulders to the bed. A teardrop was trailing down Loki’s cheek and Thor suddenly felt guilty washing over him, causing such a pain to his beloved sibling.

“It’s okay.” Loki whimpered as he could have read his thoughts. He opened his eyes slowly and managed a weak smile while wrapped his arms around Thor, pulling him down onto him. The blond placed a soft yet passionate kiss on his lips as a sign of apologise. “You may move.” 

“Are you sure?” Thor asked worried.

“Just don’t stop. It will be better soon.” Loki ensured him and couldn’t help a pink tint appearing on his cheeks while he was talking to his brother in such an intimate situation.

The older nodded and slowly pulled back then thrusted in again, with a little more forcefully than he previously did. Loki’s back arched and he dug his nails into Thor’s flesh deeply but neither of them cared. His mouth opened for a silent scream. Thor waited a bit then pulled back just to slam in again, and repeated his movements. He wanted to stop but Loki had asked him not to, so he was trying his best not to break his promise. Soon, Loki’s painful cries and whimpers turned to small gasps of enjoyment then moans of pure bliss.

“Ahh…Thor… harder.” He practically demanded, while clinging onto his brother for dear life. Thor smirked, knowing he wouldn’t hurt his little brother anymore and sped up, pounding him into the soft sheets.

“You like it rough, huh?” Thor teased with a grin when Loki let him go and fell back on the bed, moaning helplessly under him.

“Yes, I love it.” He groaned loudly. “Don’t stop!”

“I won’t.” Thor grinned again, grabbing his hips to lift him a bit to get the right angle and so he was able to go even deeper than any of them had ever imagined.

“Oh, fuck!” Loki hissed and covered his mouth, being afraid they would be heard.

Thor got a firm grip on his erection and after a few more thrusts, Loki was pushed over his edge and came hard into his brother’s hand, toes curled, back arched as he screamed ‘Thor’ against his palm. Feeling Loki’s muscles clamping around his cock, Thor came, too, filling the younger up with his hot semen, collapsing on top of him.

For a few minutes, only their heavy breaths could be heard in the silent room then Thor pulled out of his brother, rolling beside him on the bed and hugging him tight.

“It was amazing.” He panted against Loki’s forehead and the younger smiled.

“Yeah. We should do it again…sometime.” He supposed.

“Maybe at night?” Thor asked, faking an innocent expression and Loki smacked him slightly.

“Pervert.”

Thor grinned and placed a finger under Loki’s chin, lifting his face to claim his lips once again for a deep kiss. It was long and lingering and Loki wished it could last forever but they had to end when the need of oxygen became essential.

“I think, I’ve fallen for you.” Thor whispered against Loki’s lips, stunning the younger.

The god of mischief stared at him shocked for a good minute then smiled softly, even satisfied, and kissed Thor again.

‘Finally.’


End file.
